


Жизнь для тебя

by shoutbee



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Drabble, Gen, Gods, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое красивое - всегда живое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь для тебя

_\- Тебе нравится, старший брат?_

Между ладошек золотистыми змейками сыпется теплый сухой песок, сверкающими песчинками падающий к ногам, и Сет смеется, вскидывая голову и с восторгом глядя в темные спокойные глаза, наблюдающие за ним.

\- Нравится? – взволнованно переспрашивает он, нетерпеливо прикусывая губы и топчась по растущей горке песка под ногами. 

Осирис протягивает руку, невесомо накрывает его ладони своей, и Сет вскидывает брови – сквозь пальцы прорастает, закручиваясь и обвивая запястья, мягкая хрупкая зелень, сладко и резко пахнущая самой жизнью. 

\- Самое красивое – всегда живое, - спокойно говорит Осирис, ероша его растрепанные волосы, и мягко улыбается.

***

Он дышит пустыней, ощущает каждую, самую крошечную ее частичку, и распахивает руки, подставляя лицо горячему ветру. Песок царапает обнаженную кожу, и Сет громко смеется, пробуждая всю огромную мощь этой непредсказуемой, дремлющей до поры до времени силы. Небо отзывается сухим треском, и буря закручивается вокруг него, обдавая жаром, погребая под собой редкие поселения и превращая быстрые прохладные реки в темно-коричневые грязевые бассейны. Люди в ужасе прикрывают лица тканью, кричат и просят пощады, молятся всем известным богам, пытаясь убежать, но Сету нет дела до людей – в его стихии выживает сильнейший. 

Осирис укоризненно смотрит на него снизу вверх, от него пахнет свежей травой и влажным ветром. Сет обводит рукой бескрайние, сверкающие под палящим солнцем просторы пустыни, и улыбается, наклоняясь и срывая прорастающую под ногами брата зелень.

Осирис вопросительно склоняет голову, кладя прохладную и бледную, отдающую все той же зеленью руку, на его красно-коричневое сухое плечо, испещренное мелкими царапинками.

\- Что это значит, Сет?

Пустыня мурчит под ногами, идет плавными волнами, ластится, как большая кошка, бьет почти невидимыми драгоценными камнями в щеки, словно просит погладить, оседает на ресницах, обвивается вокруг тонких лодыжек Осириса и поднимается выше, обнимая теплыми сухими лапами.

Сет улыбается.

_\- Тебе нравится, старший брат?  
_


End file.
